Calculating a fuel load for a vehicle operation can be a challenging undertaking. Various methods and assumptions can be used to estimate an amount of fuel needed to complete a vehicle operation, such as a flight of a commercial aircraft from a departure airport to an arrival airport. Properly calculating the fuel load for a vehicle operation is important to ensure success of the operation. For example, if too little fuel is on board the vehicle, then the vehicle may have to stop prematurely to get more fuel. For example, a commercial aircraft may have to make an unscheduled stop for additional fuel if the calculated fuel load is insufficient. As another example, if too much fuel as a vehicle, then the vehicle needlessly carries extra weight, which reduces the efficiency and increases the cost of the vehicle operation.